Forgotten Memory
by pandora's lies
Summary: I am back with the next installment. This one is M&M centered, but will still follow the other story. You can read this one alone, however I would love it if you read Building a Mystery first! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is the story of Rath and Iris. This is Part Two of Building A Mystery. It is not necessary to read the first one if your only wish is to read about the past life of M&M. However, if this story does interest you, please read the whole series. As before all Italic words are the parts that take place on Antar. Enjoy!

Oh yeah…..And I own nothing, heck I am still paying on my car….

"Liz!" Max screamed as she hit the wall which had the glowing pictures on it. Liz slumped to the floor. Max was the first one to make it to her. He kneeled beside her, tears forming. "Not again." He whispered.

Maria ran to stand beside her, but foot caught on a rock that, unknown to those in the room, had not been there before. She raised her hands in front of her face to brace for the impact. She was heading straight for her picture on the wall.

As soon as her hand touched the eerie purple glow, she felt an energy surge course though her body. Shaken to the core she began the deep slumber of the forgotten memories….


	2. Iris

_**AN: Sorry it took me so long to get back to this story. Please forgive me! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Its short, but that is because I am trying to get back to what Iris' story really is. As always please read and review! **_

_Iris….Iris….Come on honey we have to get going…._

Maria heard this ghostly voice coming from all sides of her in what seemed total darkness. Looking around all she saw was just a void.

_Iris! Come on now we are going to be late!_ The voice was growing more impatient.

_**Iris**_, Maria thought, _**This is what Liz had called me**_.

Maria concentrated, trying to hold on to this very unfamiliar memory. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them she saw a vision in smoke of a little girl who looked like she did when she was small, only this girl had rainbow hued hair and golden eyes, hiding behind a silky flowing white curtain. The girl was giggling.

_Got you!_ A beautiful slender woman peeked behind the curtain and clasped the girl in her arms. _You my love, are a silly young lady. Always you will be my little love. _The woman kissed her daughters forehead.

The vision changed again, only this time the house was a wreck and the young girl was a young teenager.

_No!_ She was screaming, _You can't take me away from here! This is my home!_

_Iris_… her mother was looking at her with fear and sadness_. You must go with them, you have been chosen, and you have the Gift. _

The girl looked at her mother and tears came to her eyes. _They will kill you mother_.

_I know honey, but it is preordained. This is the way of things. It must be. _

With that the vision changed again. This time Maria was looking thru the girls eyes, staring into a mirror straight back at herself. She knew then that the memories had taken her and that she was no longer in control.


	3. Priestess

_Iris sat in front of a jewel encrusted golden vanity. Her fellow priestesses were fixing up her hair, chatting among each other about the honor that was to be bestowed upon Iris this day._

"_I cannot believe that today is the day that you, Iris, get the honor of the Granolith. The honor of becoming the Grath'lin priestess!"_

_The girls could not contain the excitement, however Iris' eyes held sadness. She was remembering her mother and how soon after Iris was taken away to live within the coven, her mother was killed for treason. Her mother had known from birth that Iris was the one, the beholder of the Gift. But she wanted nothing more than a normal life for her daughter. It was not until Iris was 13 that her power was discovered by a noble man who was walking the streets one evening. When Iris was playing with friends, she accidently bumped into him and the connection was set. She saw his betrayals to the royal family, she was the murder of innocents at his hands. Unable to control her reaction, she shouted out at his wrong doings. Others who were in his entourage that night ceased him, for they were loyal to the King and his place on the thrown. When one of the men tried to take Iris, he noted the mark on her neck. This was the mark that her mother warned her to hide, but had revealed itself when she tried to get away. That night, the betrayer died, and Iris and her mother were taken from their homes. Iris fought in vain, but her mother's words kept her sane. _

"…_it is preordained. This is the way of things. It must be."_

_Nothing was the same about her after that night. But she kept strong. She have been forced into this life, but she would make the most of it to try and change the way the five worlds looked at life, and at the life of her family._

_Today was Iris' sixteenth birthday. Today she became a woman. Had she been given the chance to lead the life her mother had wished, she would have started being suited by men her age. Within two years she would be married and starting her life as a mother and a wife. However, order dictated that she remain single and pure. That this pureness would allow her closer communication with the Granolith. Yes today was a huge day for her. But today was also the saddest day of her life…._

Maria was encased in a deep blue. Sadness and tears stained her face. Michael was by her side, afraid to move or touch her. Liz was looking at her friend with shock. Everyone was looking around at each other, wondering what was going on. Max was the first to ask, "Where is Tess?" Again confusion hit the group. They were losing what little control they thought they had on this Earth.

"Max, she looks like Liz did when we first got here. Granted the colors are different, but she is obviously having some sort of episode like Liz." Alex was trying to make sense of this. "Max, Liz? Do either of you remember what had happened when you were out of it."

"Yes," Liz said slowly. She looked at Max, love in her eyes. She looked at the others and explained the world that she saw.

"So, as it turns out, Liz is an alien. Well at least her soul, or something like that." Max was trying to explain. "I don't know how she is here yet. The visions broke after the argument between me and Ava, er, Tess."

"So what will happen if I touch Maria?" Michael finally spoke up.

"Well when I touched Liz, I saw her side of her life, and she saw mine." Max said to his worried friend.

With that, and without any other hesitation, he touched Maria And a bright light flooded the room…

**TBC! I hope you all like this chapter. There is more M&M to follow!**


	4. Rath

**AN: This chapter is about Rath. Is background is a little disturbing, but it is nothing more than what you might see on primetime TV. If Murder and war bother you, please skip this chapter. If not, enjoy. **

**And thanks to all that have reviewed and have added this story to favorites. I take all reviews and suggestions seriously. So is you have an idea or anything you want to see happen, let me know. You just might see your ideas take shape in the story!**

"_Where is the boy?" The armed man asked the beaten and bloodied woman. "You will tell me where he is or I will do worse than kill you." With that statement he took his gun and hit her across the face. Rath was hiding in his cubby, the one his mother and father had built for him for just this instant. He already watched as his father was killed in front of his mother, now he watched quietly as his mother took a beating for him._

_The war was getting worse on his planet. The Skins where trying to purge their planet of the Antarians that came in hopes to restore peace. Families where sent in by the King of Antar in hopes that showing a united and family strong group, the war would not take place. But a month ago homes were beginning to be destroyed. The small city in which Rath and his family lived together with a handful or remaining survivors was in the process of becoming destroyed. Rath could feel his rage beginning to surface, but at the age of 6 had no idea how to work them to his advantage. His father tried to teach him, but Rath had no desire to take the time to learn. Now he feared that his mother would pay for it. _

_He watched as his mother spit blood into the face of the man. A smile crossed her face as she directly stated, "NEVER." His mother had a strength in her that most men could not handle. _

_The man growled and called to the three other men in the room to come help him. A moment of fear crossed her eyes as she looked over at Rath in his hiding place. It was the briefest look, but so much power was given into him that his hands started to vibrate. The other men came over and help his mother down. The one in charge grabbed her dress and tore it away from her body, exposing her undergarments. _

_Knowing what would follow, the thought was more than Rath could take. Power shot out of his hands blasting away the wall that was hiding him. "NOOOOOOO!" was the only words that the men heard as the power within Rath disintegrated them all. He jumped down, running to his mother's side. He saw the wounds, but was powerless to stop the blood. The beauty that once was in her face was beaten out of her. Tears flowed from him; anger shook him to the core. She lay in his arm, dying, and for all the power he seemed to have, he was powerless to stop it. _

"_Mother," He sobbed, "don't leave me. Please. The bad men are gone. Please."_

"_Rath," she choked out, "You have so much power in you, don't let it control you." With that a single tear fell from her eyes as her last breath escaped her body. _

"_NOO!" Sadness began to be replaced by anger and hatred. Now his whole body vibrated. He left his mother and went outside. The scene was devastating. The vision of war surrounded him, and it was obvious that he was the only one left. He fell to his knees as twenty men surrounded him. Their intent was to slaughter him as they had the others. They started in on him as the power within him built to new heights. In an instant, waves of energy went from his body in circular waves not visible by the men. Faster than any of them could imagine, each one disintegrate, puffs of the dust left behind fell to the ground. In the distance he could see Antarian battle cruisers landing. With the power gone from him, his energy sapped, he collapsed. _

_He awoke hours later, screaming for his family. Healers were around him at the time and tried to sedate him so that they could finish their work. They finally got the sedative in him, but it took awhile for it to work. It was not until the King came in with his son Prince Zan, that Rath calmed down. Rath was getting drossy, but he could still comprehend the words that were being said. _

"_His family, they were killed. He is alone." The Healers were explaining the situation to the King._

"_This little boy showed more courage than anything I had ever seen." He looked at Zan, who was showing more interest in the little warrior on the bed, and made his decision. "He will be allowed to stay at the palace. He has shown great potential in his powers. I would like to oversee his training and one day, maybe, he will rise in the ranks to become a great warrior."_

_With that Rath's eyes closed. Sleep had over taken him. But sleep would never comfort Rath. For his dreams would always be of his family and how they were taken before their time. Just as his childhood was. _


End file.
